donotfeedthemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie Dooley
This page contains spoilers about Do Not Feed the Monkeys. Leslie Dooley, also known as the "Wonder Driver", is a character featured in the game Do Not Feed the Monkeys. Background After her partner – a limousine driver – dies during a robbery while filling up as a gas station, Leslie inherits the limousine and the job. She becomes a driver whose services are hired by celebrities who, according to Leslie, always try to take advantage and, therefore, the job does not pay well. Despite this, Leslie's career as a limousine driver is renowned for its quality and she is eventually known as the "Wonder Driver". Although Leslie seems to hold her celebrity clientele in disdain, which is implied when she talks about how she drives them around while they throw their money around before taking them back to their mansions, she appears to be fond of one client in particular – the singer and actress Ashley Applegate. However, this is probably because Leslie is secretly making a profit off of Ashley. She owns a property near Ashley's residence and, from the attic, Leslie takes nude photographs of Ashley without the latter's knowledge before selling them on the black market. This provides the extra income that allows Leslie to provide for her children, Emily and Matthew, who go to a school for "special" children. However, despite her selfless motives, Leslie does seem to take some pleasure in taking the photos. Interactions Contacting Leslie With Leslie Dooley's contact information (her username is @wonderdriver), she can be messaged online. From here, the player can choose to blackmail Leslie into either: *Giving the player a cut of the money she earns from the photos. *Giving the player naked photographs of Ashley Applegate. *Becoming the player's personal driver (i.e. Leslie retrieves groceries from the supermarket). After successfully blackmailing Leslie, she will relocate to another attic (which will not be available as a cage), and the attic cage will be closed. Alternatively, if the player contacts Ashley's manager Andrew Haynes and reports Leslie's activities to him, the attic cage will be closed the following day, with yellow police tape strewn about the place, marking the attic as a crime scene. The newspaper for that day will include a story about Leslie's arrest. The results of these interactions vary. Blackmailing Leslie into handing over nude photographs of Ashley will result in these photos arriving via mail as a gift. If the player contacts Andrew, however, and tells him about Leslie's criminal activities, then the player will eventually receive a signed (but clothed) photograph of Ashley. Ending If the player chooses to blackmail Leslie then the ending will reveal that she continues to work as a driver to the stars who owns seventeen attics across the city. In an interview, Leslie states that her excessive number of attics comes from the need to get some air when she gets stressed. This may imply that Leslie has taken up – or has always been – secretly taking photographs of celebrities other than Ashley Applegate. Gallery Lesliedooley2.jpg|Leslie in the attic taking photos. Category:Characters Category:Interactive Characters